


Family Glory

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim不太确定自己是否需要某些东西，不过Dick帮他决定了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Glory

Tim回到Wayne大宅时，正好是晚饭时间。今天没有任务需要出动，因此他脱去装备后直接来到了餐厅。Alfred正在摆放餐具，Bruce和Damian也已经就坐。不过，今天Damian少有的没对他的到来发表意见。

那是当然的，因为Grayson也坐在餐桌旁。对于Damian来说，跟Dick交流感情可比鄙视Tim重要多了。一般只要有他们大哥在场的情况下，那个孩子从来都懒得分出多余的精力来关注他。对于这一点他相当乐见其成。

Dick看到他进来，挥挥手笑眯眯的打了个招呼。如果不是已经坐在饭桌前他一定会扑上来用一个拥抱来显示兄弟之爱，他经常这么做以至于Tim已经完全习惯 了。说真的，Tim很是想不明白，明明是背对着自己的座位，他是怎么做到下半身还正正的坐着仅靠扭动上半身就能转向接近180°的？他都看到衬衫的料子被 拉扯成绞拧的纹路了。搜遍脑海他也只想到了一句话，不愧是Grayson。

“嘿，我说，今天你没和你那小男朋友去卿卿我我了么Drake？”似乎是不满Dick的注意力被拉走，Damian带着恶意的发问。

“Kon不是我的男朋友，我已经说过了。”Tim无奈地拉开椅子坐下。Dick一头雾水的看着他们俩上来就剑拔弩张，而Bruce不发一语，远离纷争。

“嗯哼，他不是你的男朋友，”Damian捻着餐刀转了个花，“谁信啊Timothy，上次过去我都要被闪瞎了好吗？你明明都快坐到他腿上去了。”

“我才没有！那只是普通的讨论战术而已！”Tim几乎要拍桌子了。

“是哦，那不普通的讨论战术是不是就该滚到一起去了？”

“Da·mi·an！”

“冷静，冷静兄弟们，现在是晚餐时间，”Dick摆了摆手试图引起两人注意，但那两个彼此瞪视着毫不相让。他只好清了清嗓，指了指站在门口手拿托盘的Alfred，“我们还是先吃饭吧。”

慑于管家的威严，又你来我往了几句的两人心不甘情不愿的鸣金收兵。不过接下来即使有Dick在中间插科打诨居中调停，也无法完全遏止两个弟弟之间的针锋相 对。好不容易等到晚餐结束，Dick不禁觉得这顿饭吃的简直要折寿了。他看了看毫不在意仿佛已经习惯这个场景的Bruce，眼神里夹杂着不少同情之意。不 过他并不知道，其实平日的用餐时间还算和睦，两人绝不会在Bruce和Alfred面前吵得天翻地覆。

婉拒了Damian一起夜巡的要求，目送有点气哼哼的男孩与Bruce一起走进蝙蝠洞。此时Dick走在空旷的大宅的长廊。他在Tim房间的门前停下了脚步，屈起手指敲了几下。

“你是来找我谈Superboy的事吗？”打开了门的Tim挑眉看了看他，转身坐回椅子上。今天难得的Batman与Titan都不用提供远程技术协助，所以他可以尽情休息。低头摆弄着电脑，Tim听见Dick关上了门。

“唔，不完全算是，不过也有点关系。”

“我说过了，”Tim无奈的捏了捏鼻梁，“他不是我的男朋友。”

“不不不，现在这个不是重点。其实你喜欢男的还是女的都没什么问题，就算有一天你真的找了Superboy当男朋友我也不会有什么异议的。”Dick轻笑着拍了拍他的肩，“我想Bruce也不会。”

“……你来就是为了这个吗？”Tim啪的一声合上笔记本，看向倚在椅背上的兄长，“为了告诉我你没有性向歧视？”

“啊，这只是一方面，”Dick俯下身，温热的气息吹拂着他的耳廓，压抑声线而显得低沉的声音在他耳边回荡，“另外就是，Bruce和我都觉得，你已经长大到需要学习一些额外的知识了。”

Timothy·Jackson·Drake，曾担任第三任Robin，现转为Red Robin，他凭借着自己的技能与同伴的帮助克服各种危机解决无数敌人。但被自己兄长攥着手腕压在座位上却是他有史以来第一次经历的人生挑战。不过，说真 的，那可是Dick·Grayson，他不觉得有多少人能抗拒这个。至少他不在那个少数范围里面。倒不是说他想过和对方发展出什么特殊的关系，只是，有些 人就是具有让别人无法抗拒的魅力。他的兄长就是其中的佼佼者。

“嗯，让我想想应该从哪一部分开始教。”Dick幽蓝的眼睛凑近了他，仔细端详着。

“……我不觉得我需要学习这个。”少年努力的别开头不去看他。

“哦哦，我的小兄弟，千万别这么说，”一阵轻笑传入他的耳际，“你可是个男孩子。可是看看你周围的环境，不强势点一定会吃亏。啊，决定了，就从接吻开始学起吧。”

直到嘴巴被堵上，Tim才反应过来自己真的被亲了。说亲可能还不确切，因为一条柔软温热的舌头正在他的口腔里面扫来扫去。他惊慌的挣动着，却被青年顺势坐到身上，捏着下巴无法动弹。

“放松，Tim，这只是普通的指导而已，”Dick伸出舌尖舔了舔他还湿润的嘴唇，“跟以前那些战斗训练没什么本质的区别。”他顿了顿，眼神温柔的看着有些怔愣的少年，“你可是Wayne家的人，怎么能随便送出去给人压？”

说得好像你或者Bruce从没被人压过似的，Wayne家的老三默默腹诽。说真的，他才不想知道大人们之间到底是个什么奇怪的关系，也不想搞明白刚才 Dick话里的一点咬牙切齿到底有没有涉及到自己某位队友的父亲。他·一·点·都·不·想·知·道。但是专注于抒发情感的兄长却完全没有注意到他的表情。

“女孩子的话也就算了，强势的女孩子也有她们的魅力。但要是男性的话，我恐怕你很难压制住他们，不管你是否想要占据主动。看看你身边的那群人吧。所以这种 时候你就需要熟练的技巧来掌控局面了。”一边说着，青年轻啄着他的嘴唇，通过肌肉与皮肤传达的声音带着一点声波的震动，比平时听到的略低沉。

“连这种时候你都不能少说点废话吗？”

Dick似乎是听进去了他的抱怨，小小的笑了一声，然后舌头再度挑开他的齿缝钻了进来。舌尖轻扫着上颚划过，带来的细微瘙痒让他忍不住伸出舌头去抚慰，但 舌尖却被拉住，用同样粗糙的舌面一点点的辗转碾动。Dick的舌头轻柔扫动着他舌头的边缘，慢慢激发出仿佛从心底升起的痒意。间或啃咬，吮吸，用犬齿微微 挤压唇瓣。那不是急躁而强硬的入侵，每个动作都缓慢又清晰。他不甘示弱的用同样的动作回击，紧盯着青年的表情判断自己是否令人满意。

不合格，换个角度，还是不合格。想想他是怎么做的，Tim。这次把舌尖绷紧试试，好像差不多了。他伸出手去搂住Dick的肩膀，手指自然的插进那一头黑发 当中揉搓。很好，这下做对了。Dick放开终于掌握了诀窍的少年，舔了舔自己有些红肿的嘴唇。学的不错，他这样说。而Tim还给他了一个略带骄傲的笑容。

“你不能指望仅仅靠接吻来放倒对方，至少以你目前的经验来说，”Dick握住还揽在自己后颈的手臂，在颈项上慢慢游移。“接吻的时候，你就可以开始用手指探索对方的敏感点。主要是神经密集的地区，譬如头皮，耳朵，脖子，然后观察并记住对方的反应。”

Tim老老实实的按照Dick的话做着，虽然他觉得自己的动作与其说是抚摸更像揉搓大型动物的皮毛。淡淡的香皂味道窜入他的鼻腔，和自己一样的沐浴品。

“用指尖或者指腹，以刚刚接触的程度抚摸，然后在对方有感觉的部位打圈，稍微用点力也可以。对，就是这样。”

等到Dick认为这一部分过关时，Tim觉得自己的指腹都被磨得发热了。偷偷看了眼青年的脖子，那里也是一整片被揉的泛红的颜色。原来那部分的皮肤这么脆弱？他有点想去戳一戳，看看那里是不是也散发着微麻的热度。

“然后我们来复习一下，”Dick站起身来，顺手也把他给拉了起来，然后转身走到了床边坐下，“现在你有一个任务，运用刚才我教你的东西，想办法把我的衣服脱掉。啊，当然，鉴于这对你来说应该是第一次所以我不会很严格。”

Tim觉得自己脸上一阵发热。倒不是说被戳破自己还没有经验这种事有什么好羞耻的。只是面对着Dick衬衫下的身体，他突然就想到了被紧身衣包裹着在黑夜里滑行的Nightwing，还有更早，更早，自己只见过一次就深烙在记忆中的，飞翔的Grayson的身影。

他走上前，低头咬住青年的嘴唇，青年也配合着抬起头来。吮吸，轻咬，舌与舌彼此搅动，粗糙的味蕾在口腔黏膜上滑动摩擦。Dick伸手圈住他的后背，松松的 搂住任他动作。Tim轻抚着对方柔软的黑发，拇指慢慢揉搓耳后与颈部交接的部分。另一只手来回摩挲着接近衣领。没被阻止，很好。于是他缓缓解开第一颗扣 子。

轻，柔，缓，循序渐进，一旦发现对方有所动作就加大攻势。舔吻的技巧同时也可以用在其它的敏感区域。Tim在心里默念着。当把对方微凉的耳垂含在口中时，Dick的身体会细微的颤抖。偷偷在心里笑了笑，Tim开始花样翻新的玩弄口中的一小块软肉，同时手下动作也丝毫不停。

“嗯哼，做的不错，有点出乎我的意料了。”当他把手伸向皮带扣时，青年的声音再度响起，声线里面带了一丝喑哑。他随手解开自己的腰带，拇指一勾裤边在Tim还没来得及反应时就连同内裤一起脱了下来。随后他弹了弹Tim的皮带扣，指甲敲在金属上产生细微的声响，“脱掉吧。”

这是Tim才发现自己的衬衣扣子不知何时也被解开了。你到底是怎么做到的啊？他真想摇着Dick的肩膀问他。不过这大概就是经验的差距吧，他边想边脱去了裤子，还差点在甩开内裤的时候被绊倒。

“啊哈，真不愧是Timmy，”盘腿坐在床上津津有味的看着他和裤腿搏斗的青年撑着脑袋看着他，半勃起的性器毫不介意的展露在外，“果然是很新鲜的颜色 啊。”修长的手指掂起他的下体，像是好奇般的戳了戳。然后他就眼睁睁的看着那个小东西一点点的挺立，涨大，变成精力十足的样子。

事情到底是怎么变成这个样子的？直到Tim已经跟Dick用手让对方射过一次后他还是没搞明白。对方非常耐心的教导他怎样才能更多地施予刺激，就好像他这 个年龄的男孩子从来都没自慰过似的。但不得不说，他那个兄长还真是该死的擅长这个。没有人能比他更了解这方面了，简直不能更适合他那个名字。随便扯了两张 面纸清理干净两人的Dick挪到床边，探出身子在地上的衣服里面翻找着什么。伸展的腰部肌肉线条流畅，绷紧的臀肌与大腿微微陷在柔软的床具里。Tim头一 回知道白色的床具居然能把人类的肤色衬托的如此亮泽温润，每一根线条每一块肌肉都流畅圆滑，致密的排列，随着动作拉伸收缩像是独立的生命。

然后缩回床上的青年手上攥住一管润滑剂和几个安全套对他笑的见牙不见眼，Tim瞬间收回了所有的赞叹和神往。

润滑剂最好涂满每个角落，不怕清理的话越多越好；肠壁很脆弱且经常蜷在一起，所以遇到阻碍时不能硬顶而是慢慢寻找缝隙；拓张要循序渐进，至少要让三根手指 都顺滑进出；手指向旁边勾动更容易触及敏感区域。Dick一步步的教导着他，从一开始的游刃有余，到后来逐渐开始气息不匀，偶尔动作不对时会轻轻皱起眉 头。于是Tim会更加小心的活动手指，直到对方认可。这就是人体内的温度吗？被温柔包裹的手指向他传达着被腔道箍住的触感与火热。润滑剂创造的湿润使得环 状的肌肉更加密实的嘬弄着进出的物体，严丝合缝的内壁也在手指抽动时推挤蠕动。Tim不禁开始想象如果把阴茎放进去会是什么样的触感。

用牙齿撕开安全套包装的青年尽管已经皮肤泛红呼吸急促，仍然带着笑意帮助他戴好，然后扶着少年的阴茎缓缓进入自己的身体。紧窒，火热，肌肉每一次细微的抽 动都像在自动的吞咽。Tim甚至觉得自己的手臂会撑不住就这样趴到青年身上。这感觉真是该死的棒极了。他几乎是被本能控制着开始来回拉动腰部，最直接的快 感让他不禁喟叹出声。

“嘿……别这么急，”Dick伸手抓住他的腰强行阻止了动作，却在对上他越发着急以至于开始泛红湿润的双眼后放开了双手，“唔……这次算了，随你高兴吧。”

Tim有些迟钝的思维并没有很好地接收到对方的信息，对于他来说，那个他所仰慕的青年，从幼儿时就篆刻在记忆里的身影，曾经训练他的导师，此时就躺在他的 身下，温柔的接纳着他包裹着他。Tim低下头，急切的寻觅着青年的嘴唇，而姿势的改变也使他的性器的戳刺略微改变了方向。而这细小的改变激出了被他叼住嘴 唇的青年的低吟。

混沌的大脑像是被这声音开启了开关，少年突然回忆起了刚刚被手把手教授过的技巧。散乱的动作逐渐走向正轨，手掌也被带着揉搓敏感区域。微微渗出的汗水覆盖 在男性不那么光滑细致的皮肤上，却像是有着特殊的吸附力让手无法离开。放松状态下的肌肉结实而柔软，每一下掐捏都能感到肌体反馈的实在的弹性。Tim几乎 要爱上这种和皮肤下的肌肉块玩捉迷藏的游戏了。

“啊……啊……我们的小Timmy，终于也……长大了呢……”Dick伸出手捧住他的脸，拇指轻轻的在渗出细密汗珠的下巴上抚动，一片潮红的脸上绽放出分外温柔的笑容。看到这个表情的少年像是被电流击中般，瞬间攀上了高点，软绵绵的倒在了青年的身上。

等Tim从高潮的空白中平缓过来时，才发现自己把Dick扔下自顾自的释放了。带着点羞窘和愧疚的帮助对方解决后他带着尚余酸软的身体冲进了浴室。而等他出来时，却发现青年已经穿着睡衣裹着被子躺在他的床上了。

“你不回自己房间去吗？”只裹着毛巾出来的少年仔细想了想，还是不记得对方什么时候把睡衣弄过来的。

“有点累了不太想动，”翻身趴在床上的Dick抱着枕头看着他，“借我地方睡一晚也不要紧吧。”

“……真是拿你没办法。”Tim叹了口气，换上干净的睡衣钻到了被子里，躺在Dick让出来的那一半空间。

“所以，绝对不能随便就给人压了！尤其是肯特家的小子！”

“你有完没完！睡觉！”他已经不想再重复那句“他不是我男朋友”了，索性直接关掉了灯，翻过身去不理还在他身后喋喋不休的兄长，然后在一片细微的碎碎念中进入了梦乡。


End file.
